


Surviving Memories

by WhiteWolf14



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries), Caroline time travel, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gemini Coven - Freeform, Heretics, Hybrids, M/M, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Time Travel, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, mind goes back in time, tribrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf14/pseuds/WhiteWolf14
Summary: Caroline Forbes ended the night, regretting that she wasn't able to save Klaus. Now his daughter was left without a mother or a father in a world surrounded by her father's enemies and Caroline silently promised to help the young girl to the best of her abilities. However, before she could make good on that promise, Caroline woke up to the first day of her Junior Year.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes, Caroline Forbes & Elijah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes & Freya Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes & Hope Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes & Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes & Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes & Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes & Malachai "Kai" Parker, Caroline Forbes & Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes & Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 53
Kudos: 319





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Vampire Diaries or Originals. Or any of the images. I only own the plot divergence.

<>:<>:<>

Caroline had gone through a lot in her life and she meant a lot.

All of it seemed to involve a certain doppelganger that was the 'damsel in distress' extraordinaire.

Until she became pregnant with Alaric twins and everything changed. To be honest, she loved her daughters more than anything in the world.

And it broke her heart to see Hope lose both her parents in just a small span of time, and she wanted to help the girl that was suffering far too much, for a child of her age but that did not happen.

No

Instead, she woke up the Junior Year of high school as a human.

Yeah, that wasn't going to work...if she was experiencing her past again, she was not going to be vulnerable.

It was time to start planning... _sorry, Elena but you're on your own this time_...She was no longer a pawn to be used at Elena beck and call.

Caroline was going to survive to see her daughters again. And she was going to do it her way...

<>:<>:<>

**AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries, Originals, or Legacies. I also do not own any of the media used in this story.**


	2. Cast

* * *

**Candice King as Caroline Forbes**

"Ok, look, I really don't have time for dating right now. I have a lot on my plate. Besides if I was, it certainly wouldn't be you."

<><><><><>

**Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett**

"Care, what if what you're doing fails? What if everything gets worse?"

<><><><><>

**Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson**

"I have never met a woman quite like you before, love..."

<><><><><>

**Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John**

"Come on, gorgeous, let loose, it'll be fun."

<><><><><>

**Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore**

"You're a lot like Lexi, remind me to introduce you two."

<><><><><>

**Nathanial Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson**

"You are probably the first female friend I've had in centuries..."

<><><><><>

**Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson**

"Not many are willing to help my family...yet here you stand."

<><><><><>

**Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson**

"I want to hate you but I can't..."

<><><><><>

**Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson**

"You are a strange vampire...you have an unusual amount of control with a kind heart."

<><><><><>

**Marguerute Macintyre as Liz Forbes**

"Since when did you become the parent?"

<><><><><>

**Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce**

"There's something that I like about you...maybe it's because you know things you shouldn't, yet you don't use them against people just because you can."

<><><><><>

**Steven McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert**

"I need your help to escape my sister."

<><><><><>

**Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore**

"You are not what I expected from a popular blonde cheerleader."

<><><><><>

**Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert**

"I need your help and you won't help me? I thought we were friends..."

<><><><><>


	3. Panic

* * *

Caroline closed her eyes, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

Klaus was dead.

He sacrificed himself for his daughter and while it hurt to know he was gone, she was proud of him.

Proud of who he had become for his daughter.

A part of her regretted that she never gave him a chance when she was younger but she was practically a child then.

Someone who struggled with her insecurities and with life in general. And that’s not to say she had it all figured out now, she could admit that she still had problems.

She was forever 17 both physically and mentally but she had been forced to grow up for her daughters. 

For herself.

She knew why Klaus did what he did. She would do the same for the twins.

They were her babies. Maybe they weren’t hers biologically but she gave birth to them. She raised them.

She watched them develop their personalities and watched them learn their powers.

Not to say it wasn’t difficult because it was. Having kids was difficult but it was also rewarding.

And now, they were 13 and were shaping up to be amazing young women.

But Caroline was scared.

She was scared that she wouldn’t be able to stop the merge. That she would lose one of her daughters.

That terrified her more than anything else. So, yes, she knew why Klaus sacrificed himself. 

If she learned that she would have to die to save the twins from death, she would do it in a heartbeat.

Caroline walked into the twins’ shared room. They were both laying together.

“Mom,” Lizzie said, in greeting from where her head rested on her twin.

“Girls,” Caroline replied, softly.

Josie frowned at her mom, sensing her distress. “Mom, are you okay?” She asked, sitting up, as she stared at her with a concerned look.

“I’m okay,” Caroline said, reassuringly.

“Why are you lying?” Lizzie asked, bluntly. Josie’s eyes widened and she whacked her sister on the back of her head. “Ow! Mom, Josie hit me!”

“Don’t be insensitive, then,” Josie said, giving her twin a look.

Lizzie sent Josie an offended look, “I was not-“

“Girls,” Caroline interrupted, sternly. “Enough.”

They both gave her sheepish looks.

“Sorry, mom,” They chorused together.

Caroline just smiled, shaking her head.

“I am okay, I’m just a little stressed is all,” Caroline said, lying.

“Why?” Josie asked, worriedly. “Is something wrong with the school? Or-“

“Josie, everything’s okay, I promise,” Caroline said, giving her eldest daughter a soft look.

“Maybe, you should have a spa day in _Hawaii_ , that will help with your stress,” Lizzie said, giving her a speculative glance. “And you should bring us along because we’re your amazing daughters.”

Josie facepalmed.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at Lizzie. “Are you telling me to vaca in Hawaii for my stress or because you want to go to Hawaii so you can avoid your finals?” She asked, feeling amused.

Lizzie gave her an innocent look.

“Because you’re feeling stressed, of course,” Lizzie said, blinking up at her.

“Uh-huh, I’m sure,” Caroline said, humor shining in her eyes but then, she shook her head. “I’m fine girls. I think I’m just a little tired.”

“If you’re sure,” Josie said, softly.

Caroline smiled, “I am.” She replied.

“Mom, can we go on a shopping spree sometime soon?” Lizzie asked, hopefully, and Josie nodded excitedly in agreement with her twin.

Caroline gave her youngest an amused look.

“How about this, you do well on your finals, we go on a shopping spree?” Caroline suggested.”Deal?”

“Deal,” The twins agreed.

“Ok, good night, girls,” Caroline said, kissing them both on their foreheads.

“Night, mom,” Josie whispered, laying back down.

“Night,” Lizzie said, laying down next to her twin.

Caroline smiled down at them as she got up. She left the room, turning off the light. She headed back to her room and got ready for bed.

When she laid down, she stared up at the ceiling, plotting for ways to help Hope maneuver this new world without her parents.

It was going to be difficult but she would help her to the best of her abilities as would Ric.

Caroline turned off the lights and went to sleep.

<><><><><>

Caroline’s eyes opened slowly as she tried to push past how tired she was.

Wait...she was tired?

Sure vampires could get tired but not to this extent.

Caroline paused as she realized that her bed wasn’t her bed and her room wasn’t her room.

She sat up abruptly.

The room she was in was something from her memories.

The room she grew up in…

“What the fuck?” Caroline whispered, in disbelief as she looked around.

The next thing that caught her attention was her hunger...but not for blood.

That wasn’t possible.

Caroline stumbled out of bed, as the horror of her situation set in.

She felt weak...she couldn’t smell anything...or hear anything.

“This can’t be happening,” Caroline muttered as ran to the mirror.

The person in the mirror was her...it was her reflection yet there was something different about it.

Acne...she could see fucking acne on her face.

She was human.

“No no no no no,” Caroline clutched her head in her hands. “This isn’t real, I’m dreaming, I have to be fucking dreaming.”

Caroline closed her eyes and pinched herself as hard as she could.

Nothing happened.

The panic began to set in.

Caroline moved away from the mirror and backed up until her back was against the wall. She slowly slid down it.

She was in the past...she was _human_.

Did she somehow time travel?

But nothing happened.

Something would have had to happen to cause this...right?

Did she piss off a witch or something?

Or...

Her daughters…

They were siphoners...witches despised their kind.

What if she was sent back, so that way she was out of the way, and they could kill her kids?

Caroline put her face in her hands.

She didn’t know what to do.

She couldn’t stop wondering if this was on purpose or not

If there was no foul play...why did this happen to her?

What if she couldn’t return to the future?

What the hell would she do then?

Live out this time and hope she doesn’t die?

But...she could also try to change things.

And to be honest, Caroline wasn’t sure that she could stay on the sidelines and let all the people who died, die again. But she also wanted to survive so she could see her daughters again.

Caroline looked up with a determined look on her face.

She would survive but she would also change things.

Klaus wouldn’t die and neither would Hayley. Hope would not be left without her parents. She wouldn’t allow it.

She also had to help Enzo because he was one of her greatest friends, no matter how reckless he was.

Caroline would also not allow Kol to die by Jeremy’s hand. While the two had never interacted before the first time he died, he had run into her on a recruiting mission for the school once and the two began rather good friends if you could believe it.

Caroline’s thoughts turned to her daughters’ biological mother and their crazy-ass coven.

She felt conflicted.

She had raised the twins and given birth to them...she didn’t know if you could give them up...and if she didn’t that would mean Jo would die.

Was that sacrifice worth it?

She wished she could say that she would say her but she wasn’t sure.

Then there was the Gemini Coven...if there was one thing she knew for certain, it was that they needed to die but first, she would use them to fish for information about stopping the merge.

They were extremely dangerous, especially with her daughters being siphoners.

Their safety matter above all else.

Then there was Kai…

A part of Caroline didn’t want to let him out but at the same time, she knew that he did become a good person after he merged with Luke but no one was willing to give him a chance. Then, they stupidly locked him away with a bunch of hungry vampires in the 1903 prison world.

It was no surprise that he snapped again.

Caroline kind of wanted to give him a chance. If he proved to be too dangerous she could lock him back up in order to protect the twins but everyone deserved second chances…

Except for Elena. 

Caroline paused as she realized that she was going to have to deal with her and all her bullshit again.

This was going to be hell, wasn’t it?

Caroline used to love Elena like a sister but then they had a falling out about the twins.

It was a long and complicated story but the cliff notes are that Elena was worried that because the twins were siphoners they would be as _crazy_ and dangerous as Kai. She also went on to say when they found out that Lizzie was bipolar that it was no _surprise._

And that wasn’t all, no Elena could keep her opinions to herself and had to constantly remind Caroline that they weren’t hers. That Jo was their _real_ mother.

It took everything in her not to snap her little perfect neck in half.

Thankfully, Bonnie immediately took her side against Elena. Which would have been surprising, when they were younger because let’s be real, Elena and Bonnie were far closer than Caroline was with either of them. 

Funny how things turned out.

Maybe it was because Bonnie realized that Elena constantly guilt-tripped her and used her for her own purposes without any thanks in return. While Caroline never did that, and the times she did ask for help, she actually thanked Bonnie for it.

God, she was getting heated but could anyone blame her?

Elena was a problem.

And Caroline wasn’t going to let her use Bonnie or herself to help with all her bullshitty problems.

Caroline pushed herself to her feet and looked out the window, it was early morning.

Did she have school?

Oh shit…

High school...she had to go back to fucking high school.

Would anyone be angry if she just graduated because this was going to suck?

Caroline grabbed her flip phone.

Oh god, she was going to miss iPhones so much.

She looked down at the flip phone in confusion.

How the hell did it work again?

She began pressing buttons hoping it would turn on.

It worked.

Thank god.

Caroline looked at the date.

It was the first day of school of her junior year.

Oh shit, she was going to be late.

Caroline considered putting on what she wore the first time around before deciding against it. She would wear something more her original age -or the age of where she was at mentally in the future- but she wouldn’t go as professional.

She was no longer the headmistress after all.

Caroline threw on a red spaghetti strap top with black jeans and a pair of red heeled ankle boots. She grabbed a black leather jacket to go over the top.

She made sure she had everything in her bag and got headed downstairs to grab some cereal. When she reached the kitchen, she froze as she was hit with the realization that her mom was alive.

Caroline felt a familiar ache in her chest as she realized that while she’ll get to see her again, she would also have to got through losing her again.

Caroline took a deep breath.

She wouldn’t focus on that right now.

She grabbed the cereal and quickly ate it as she plotted.

Caroline needed to save Enzo, that was the first thing that was necessary but the question, was how.

She was a human, how could she rescue him.

He would either be at Whitmore College being experimented on or the Whitmore house in a cage.

She wasn’t sure which one.

Caroline was also planning to convince Enzo to turn her.

There was no way she was staying a human.

Becoming a vampire was one of the best things to ever happen to her, along with her daughters. And she wasn’t going to become Damon’s toy this time around. Although if he tried it with anyone else, she would kick his ass and convince Enzo to help, which shouldn’t be that hard seeing as he hated right about now.

Caroline put her dishes in the sink, then left the house, and drove to school. When she arrived, she looked at the flood of students around the campus.

This was going to suck.

Caroline got out and had her backpack on one of her shoulders as she began walking towards the school. She ignored the looks she got because of what she was wearing.

After all, Caroline Forbes was the pretty and bubbly cheerleader that fit every fucking stereotype of a mean girl.

God, she was so vain back then.

She knew that everyone was confused by her clothes. She could just imagine the shock when they learn that she was quitting cheerleading.

Caroline paused, noticing Jeremy Gilbert by Vicki -God, Vicki, she completely forgot about her- and she noticed Tyler approaching quickly, most likely planning on being a bully.

_Yeah_ , that wasn’t going to happen.

Caroline quickly made her way over.

As she got closer she heard Tyler speak, “I knew I’d find you here with the crackheads.” He said, giving Vicki a kiss, then he glanced at Jeremy. “Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back.”

“Hey,” Caroline called, cutting off Jeremy’s reply.

The three turned in surprise.

All of them looked surprised by her outfit and the fact that she was over there.

“Forbes?” Tyler said, looking confused.

“Lockwood, I see you’re still an ugly dick with zero personality…and to think, I thought you would grow up over the summer, clearly I was wrong,” Caroline said, tone mocking as Jeremy laughed in disbelief.

“Watch it, Forbes. If you aren’t careful, I’ll have my dad fire your mom,” Tyler threatened and Jeremy straightened as he glared at Tyler.

Caroline laughed, ignoring their confused looks.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I bruise your make ego?” Caroline asked, amused. “It funny to me how you hide behind your daddy’s title like a petty child. We both know that the only reason you have money is because of inheritance that your family stole from others. Is any of your money self-earned?”

Caroline could feel Jeremy staring at her in awe.

“Get lost, Lockwood. Trust me when I say, you don’t want to pick a fight with me,” Caroline said, openly fingering the pocketknife she grabbed that her mom gave her years ago.

Tyler glanced at the knife than to her face, and back off.

“Whatever, bitch,” He spat as he walked away, pulling an impressed looking Vicki with him.

“Whoa,” Jeremy whispered. “Why did you do that?”

Caroline turned to him, calmly. “Tylers a dick that needs to learn that his father’s title and inheritance isn’t going to give him free passes in this world,” She said, calmly.

“Thanks, I guess,” Jeremy said, hesitantly.

“You’re welcome,” Caroline replied and glanced down at the dugs in his hands. Jeremy tensed as he spotted what she was looking at. 

“What?” He asked, defensively as she looked back up, meeting his eyes.

“The pains never going to go away,” Caroline said, softly. Jeremy froze. “I know everyone says it does but it doesn’t. However, it does get easier to manage, even if it doesn’t feel like it now. And I’m not going to tell you to stop. I don’t blame you for wanting to numb it out but all I ask is that you be careful, I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Caroline gave him a sad smile and turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

She turned back around and paused as she realized that there was a vulnerable expression on his face.

“Why did you tell me that?” He asked, pain obvious in his eyes.

Caroline sighed. “Because you needed to hear the truth for once,” Was all she said.

Jeremy looked down, “Thanks,” He whispered.

Caroline nodded. “If you ever need something or need to get away from Elena’s overbearing presence, come find me, I’ll help you out.” She promised and walked away, ignoring his surprised eyes on her back.

It was time to go back to high school.

Caroline entered the school, immediately spotting Matt by his locker and Elena with Bonnie at their lockers.

However, she didn’t approach any of them, instead, she walked past them to the office.

She heard the gasp of surprise from both Elena and Bonnie when they saw her but she continued past.

When she reached the office, she waited behind the familiar back of Stefan Salvatore as he compelled the desk lady.

She felt amused as he tried to do it as discreetly as he could because he knew she was right behind him.

He got his schedule and moved to the side so she could pass but she noticed he didn’t leave. He was probably waiting for his locker number or something.

“Ms. Forbes, what can I do for you?” The desk lady asked.

Caroline noticed Stefan looking at her curiously from the sidelines.

“Hi, Mrs. Smith, I was wondering if I could quit cheerleading?” Caroline asked, shifting her backpack.

“But you’re the captain,” Mrs. Smith said, staring at her in surprise.

“I know, but I’m not feeling it anymore, so could you fix my schedule?” Caroline asked or more like ordered, tapping her finger on the desk.

“Yes, but who will be the new captain? As the old captain, you have to name them, also what would you do instead?” Mrs. Smith said.

“Bonnie Bennett or April Young,” Caroline said simply, as she raised a single eyebrow. “And I would like to take psychology instead.”

“Very well,” Mrs. Smith said, tapping on the keyboard. Then something began printing. Once it was done, she handed her a new schedule. “And Ms. Forbes?”

“Yes?’ Caroline said feeling impatient as she wanted to leave.

“This is the new student, could you show him around?” Mrs. Smith asked.

Caroline turned to Stefan just in time to see him be handed his locker number, he then turned her and gave her a polite smile.

That was when Caroline remembered that he had been stalking Elena since the accident, and probably was aware that she was desperate when it came to guys.

Time to quickly get rid of that image.

“Hi, my name is Caroline,” She introduced, holding out a hand.

“Stefan Salvatore,” He replied, shaking her hand.

“Salvatore? As in Zack?” Caroline asked as they began walking. Caroline grabbed his schedule from him as she figured out where he needed to go.

“He’s my uncle,” Stefan said, glancing at her.

“Hmm,” Was her only reply as she tried to remember where these classes were. “Alright, first, we’ll go to your locker than I’ll show you where your first class is.”

“Sounds good,” Stefan said, in agreement.

Caroline ignored the pain she felt at seeing him again. Instead, she pulled him in a different direction than he went the first time around, so that way he wouldn’t run into Elena.

She really wanted to save him from the hurt he went through from Elena rejecting him. He was her best friend, even if he didn’t know it yet.

And she would do anything to protect him and that was a fact.


	4. The girl

* * *

Caroline led Stefan to his locker, leaning against the locker next to it as she waited for him to handle his stuff.

“So, why’d you move to Mystic Falls?” Caroline asked, watching students pass by. She saw them all trying to catch a glance at the bad boy new student.

Caroline bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Stefan wasn’t even close to a bad boy, at least not in the way they’re thinking of.

“Uh, wanted a new start,” Stefan said, glancing at her as he grabbed his book.

“Makes sense. Although, I should warn you Mystic Fall can be a bit boring,” Caroline said, trying to keep a straight face at the bald-faced lie.

Mystic Falls wasn’t even close to boring. How can it be when it's a literal supernatural hotspot. Caroline watched Stefan from the corner of her eye.

“I’m okay with a little boring,” Stefan commented as he shut his locker.

Caroline nodded. “Hmm, hey Stef?” Stefan paused and glanced at her, raising an eyebrow in question. “Can you let Zach know I’m going to be stopping by later today, there’s something I need to talk with him about?”

Stefan looked confused but agreed.

After that Caroline dropped him off at his first class, then headed to her own. 

Her first two classes went by quickly with Caroline lost in her thoughts as she plotted how to handle her chaotic future in her school notebooks. 

When she got to her third period, she took her seat and watched the vaguely familiar English teacher set the typical guideline for the class.

Caroline suppressed a sigh as she realized that she would have to sit through two more years of this. 

This was going to be exhausting.

Caroline rested her head on her hand as she glanced around the classroom, pausing as she noticed that Bonnie had been staring at her, trying to get her attention.

She felt her heart constrict at seeing the youthful unburdened face of her sister in all but blood. Her best friend, who gave everything she had for Mystic Falls, even as she lost everybody she cared about.

And while Caroline couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason that made her come to the decision that she would tell Bonnie everything, she found it really didn’t matter in the end.

Bonnie didn’t deserve to go into everything blind, stumbling into her heritage like a newborn chick.

With that in mind, Caroline pulled out her phone and sent Bonnie a text that she would talk to her after class.

Bonnie nodded slightly towards her and the two turned back to the teacher -or Bonnie did- Caroline was trying to decide whether she should test out or just fail because she really didn’t want to redo all these assignments.

She didn’t care that it would be easier, it still took way too much effort that she wasn’t willing to exert.

Besides it’s not like she’s staying human, if she wants to go to college, she could just compel herself in.

When the bell finally rang, Caroline hefted herself up, and exited the classroom, nodding at the teacher.

She only went a few feet out as she waited for Bonnie to catch up.

“Caroline,” Bonnie greeted as they fell in step together.

“Hey Bon,” Caroline said, smiling slightly.

Bonnie considered her for a moment, before blurting out, “What the hell happened? You have a completely didn’t style. You didn’t say anything to us this morning. And I heard from one of the others that you quit cheerleading.”

Bonnie was staring at Caroline in confusion.

“It’s...complicated,” Caroline said with a hesitant look on her face.

Bonnie paused, then put herself in front of Caroline, stopping her in her tracks.

“What’s complicated?” Bonnie asked. “Caroline, what happened?”

Caroline bit her lip. “Something did happen but I can’t tell you here, can I come over before we head to the grill later today?” She asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Bonnie agreed, then paused. “My grams will be home though.”

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.”

“What-” Bonnie tried to ask but Caroline shook her head.

“I’ll explain later, and what I’m going to say is going to be a bit unbelievable,” She said and Bonnie hesitantly nodded, looking nervous.

“Right...anyways, what’s the tea on the new guy you were showing around?” Bonnie asked, with a mischievous smile.

Caroline laughed, feeling a sense of normalcy since coming back in time.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and Caroline managed to prevent herself from strangling Tanner.

Which was something she actually congratulated herself on, seeing as it was her last class, and she was on her wit’s end with school in general.

God, there was no way she was to prevent herself from ripping Tanner’s throat out if her plan to turn as soon as possible worked.

Eh, not like it that big of a loss.

Caroline made her way through the hallway looking at her notes that she had been working on during class. 

They were a questionably-remembered timeline of how shit hit the fan.

Caroline was flipping the page when she bumped into someone, running face-first into leather.

Her notes fell from her hands and onto the floor.

And clear to the world, were the words ‘vampires’ and ‘witches’. Caroline’s heart dropped to her stomach.

“Shit,” Caroline muttered aloud, dropping down, hoping with her entire being that the person she bumped wasn’t who she thought it was, even though her gut was telling her that she fucked up.

Caroline felt, rather than saw, the Ripper of Montgomery kneeling down beside, helping her pick her papers up.

“I’m so sorry,” Stefan said as he quickly helped her gather the papers.

Caroline's heart was pounding as she saw him grab the paper about vampires, and slowly rose to her feet.

“No, it’s my fault, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going,” Caroline replied, watching him straighten the paper.

He looked down at the papers, about to hand them over when he froze.

Fuck…

Caroline held her breath as his eyes slowly lifted up to meet hers. His eyes were full of shock before he managed to school his expression, and his eyes turned unreadable.

Neither spoke as they stood unmoving, the air around them felt heavy and uncomfortable.

And despite how much Caroline was cursing herself for screwing up, she also felt a sense of relief that she wouldn’t have to hide from her best friend.

Caroline had become a good liar over the years but even she knew that Stefan would see through her. He also could. He did it when he had no memories of anything and he would be able to do it now.

She cleared her throat. “Well this is awkward,” Caroline commented.

“You know,” He finally said.

“I do…”

Stefan slowly handed over the papers and Caroline took them.

“How?” Stefan asked looking like he was fighting the urge to flee.

“It’s complicated,” Caroline said, feeling tired of using that sentence. Even if it was true, it didn’t really encompass the insanity of what had happened. “Look, I’ll explain to the best of my abilities but it’s a fucked up story with a lot of twists, turns, and circles.”

Stefan narrowed his eyes, trying to decide how to process that.

“...Where?” Stefan said, instead of addressing her strange statement.

Caroline relaxed. “Come with me to my house right now, my mom’s working right now, so I’ll be able to talk freely there,” she said, looking at him hopefully.

Stefan nodded and Caroline smiled, shifting her notes in her arms.

She motioned for him to follow her and they left the school together. They headed for her car and when Caroline looked off to the side, she noticed Bonnie and Elena watching them from where they were heading to cheerleading practice.

She sent a quick wave towards them as she got to her car. Caroline got in, with Stefan following her example.

After the quick drive to her house, they pulled up and got out.

“Come on,” Caroline led him to the front door at entered, turning back to him. For a brief moment, she entertained the idea of shutting the door in his face but decided against it, knowing that Stefan would probably have a heart attack. “Come in.”

Stefan stepped past the threshold of her house and they migrated to the living room. Once they got settled, Caroline turned to look at him, contemplatively.

“I’m gonna tell you a story and I’m gonna ask you to not interrupt,” Caroline started. “Can you do that?”

Stefan nodded and so Caroline began, feeling like she was telling a bedtime story to her daughters.

“A long time ago, there was once a shallow and stupid girl, who’s only worry were boys and what she was going to wear the next day, but then, everything changed,” Caroline said, remembering the past. “Vampires came to down and the start of the supernatural chaos began.”

Stefan frown, listening quietly as she spoke.

“In the beginning, the girl wasn’t involved in what was happening at the time, not truly. She wasn’t aware of when one of her best friends learned she was a witch or when the other learned that she was a doppelganger. Nor was she apart of any of the vampire chaos that overtook the town. Her life continued like normal until the day she got into a car accident and was going to die,” Caroline said, remembering the simple days. 

She shook her head and looked at Stefan, who was probably trying to figure out what this had to do with her.

“One of the girl’s friends asked one of the vampires to save the girl using vampire blood,” Caroline saw Stefan’s eyes widen in realization. “During the night, a doppelganger that wasn’t her best friend came to visit and killed the girl.”

“The girl went through with the transition, changing everything for her. A lot of crazy shit happened after that, some good and some bad,” She said. “Everything could happen, happened.”

“Like what?” Stefan wondered aloud.

“Like the Original vampires; vampire-wolf hybrids; more doppelgangers, travelers; vengeful dead witches; vampire-witch hybrids; the first immortal; crazy-ass covens; sirens; hell and the devil himself; and miracle babies,” Caroline listed easily, ignoring the inner voice that reminded her that there were even more than that.

Stefan stared at her in disbelief. “What?”

“Yeah,” Caroline said with a bitter laugh. “You wanna know the worst part?”

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

“All that happened or will happen,” She said, dryly.

Stefan stared at her, not comprehending.

“The girl? She’s me,” Caroline said, ignoring the look of pure shock on Stefan’s face. “And all the stuff I just said, happened for me. Except something happened that I can’t explain. I went to bed after putting my 13-year-old surrogate daughters to bed and when I woke up, I was human and starting my junior year.”

“I-” Stefan shook his head in disbelief. “How is that possible?”

“I don’t know, my guess, a witch from beyond the grave decided to fuck with me, so they can go after my daughters,” Caroline suggested with a shrug.

“Wait, you were a  _ vampire _ ?” Stefan asked, eyeing her with uncertainty.

“Yep, you actually taught me. Although you tried to get me to eat thumper, which didn’t work out,” Caroline commented, humorously.

Stefan’s mouth dropped open. 

“What were we?” Stefan asked, hesitantly.

Caroline smiled slightly. “You were my best friend.”  _ And we dated and got married but let’s ignore that part. _

“Were?” Stefan repeated and Caroline felt the smile slip from her face as he caught the use of past tense.

“You sacrificed yourself to save Mystic Falls,” Caroline said, with a sad smile. “But it won’t come to that this time, not if I have anything to say about it.”

And with that, Stefan began asking a series of questions that Caroline did her best to answer. Although, they mainly pertained to the multiple different supernatural species that he had no idea existed as well as Caroline’s daughters.

Over time the conversation turned more light-hearted, and slowly but surely, Caroline could feel the bond they once shared, start to return.

When the two were done for the day, they headed over to the Salvatore Boarding House and Caroline convinced Zach to give her vervain as well the stuff needed to make her own supply.

After that, Caroline said goodbye to Stefan and headed over to meet up with Bonnie at her Gram’s house.

This was going to be an eventful conversation...


End file.
